1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to doors and door frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining a door aligned in the closed position within a door frame during shipment and installation of the door and door frame.
2. General Background
In the construction of homes or other types of buildings, wooden doors are normally purchased and installed in a preconstructed frame so that the door fits properly within the frame in the construction of the structure. It is required, therefore, that the door and door frame be assembled as a package in a factory or the like, and be transported to the destination where the door and the frame will be ultimately utilized in the structure. In the transport of this assembled package, it would be beneficial that the door be maintained in the closed position within the frame, so that the frame and the door undergo a minimum of warping and twisting during the shipment, and of course, to protect the surface of the door from being in contact with foreign objects should it be allowed to swing freely on its hinges.
An additional problem confronted in the art is the type of door frame which is known as a split jamb type, wherein upon completion of shipment, and installation, the door jamb is separated into the interior and exterior faces of the door frame, for installation. However, once the split jamb has been separated for installation, the fact that it only includes an upper cross member secured to the two vertical members, in most cases which are quite lengthly, have no base support therefore, the vertical members are easily movable and can be misaligned quite easily if the door is not secured in the closed position. Therefore, unless a means is in place to maintain the door in the closed position, several men are required in order to properly align the door frame for placement in the structure.
In the present state of the art, in the construction industry, one of the most common ways of assuring that the door is maintained in the closed position, is simply to drive several nails through the frame into the front edge of the door so that the door is therefore disallowed from swinging open. Of course, this becomes a problem since upon arrival at a destination, these nails must be removed from the frame prior to installation in the rough opening so that the door may of course swing open. Therefore, upon removal of the nails, blemishes are left on the frame, and more importantly, this would leave the door in a free swinging position wherein three frame members become floppy and awkward to handle as was discussed earlier. In addition, the front edge of the door and the frame must then be covered up and restored.
There are several patents which have been granted on the subject of a means for retaining prehung doors, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,101 issued to Berzina, entitled "Retaining Strap For Prehung Doors", relates to an elongated strap member constructed of flexible material including a lateral projection extending outwardly from one side of the strap member with the material adapted with a staple driven therethrough. The strap member includes a projection insertable into the lock body bore of the door and the end of the strap deflected across one side surface of the door between the lock body door and the free swinging edge of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,458 issued to Wahlfeld, et al, entitled "Shipping Door Lock", relates to an axle board dial rod placed within the latch opening and secured by a release fastener inserted at the lock opening longitudinally through the dial where they are locked by screw through the door jamb, preferably by a speed nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,240 issued to Groat, entitled "Door Assembly", relates to an assembly wherein a pair of door frames are connected along the outer edges to door casing transverse member connects the lower ends of the door frames so the door is held in space relation to the transverse member by a door support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,066 issued to Hadacek, entitled "Pre-Hung Door Assembly", relates to a prehung metal door and casing assembly having a retaining means for retaining the door in the casing during shipping, the retaining means comprising a shear pin extending across the space between the door and the casing having the first end of the shear joint to the jamb portion and the second end joint to the edge of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,416 issued to Baungartel, entitled "Pre-Hund Door Mounting Means", relates to a spacer element that extends across the entire thickness of the door frame to separate the door frame from its Z-bar. The spacer element is a single unit comprised of two extending projecting portions in a recessed connecting base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,385 issued to Biro, entitled "Unitary Prehung Door Frame", relates to a prehung door and permanently attached frame having its lintel and jamb frame sections secured in overlying relation to embrace the door in operative relation and position the door face in the plane with the marginal faces of the frame. The free jamb section of the frame is secured to the swinging edge of the door before shipment by a spacer which is clipped or screwed between the door edge and the jamb adjacent to the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,956 issued to Jackson, entitled "Method and Preassemblied Casing For Finishing A Rough Door Opening", relates to preassembled door casing adapted for installation and a bracing means to prevent damage of the casing during shipment before installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,352 issued to Chenoweth, entitled "Prefabricated Door And Door Frame Unit", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,039 issued to Strutin, relates to a temporary securing means for prehung door, particularly for aluminum extrusions intergrally forming appropriate ribs or flanges on the extruded section.
Therefore, there is a need for a means or apparatus for maintaining a door in the closed position within a door jamb or frame during installation of the frame so that the frame does not become misaligned and awkward to handle. The particular type of frame that the present invention will address is the type of frame wherein there is included the trim already in place on the door frame when it is placed into position. Therefore, with the trim in place it precludes the use of any type of fixture that could be temporarily placed onto the frame and in the door which would maintain the door in the closed position, because it would blemish the trim already in place. Therefore, the present invention solves these problems quite readily.